


Accidentally In Love

by hlnwst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met accidentally. Lexa fell in love accidentally. They kiss accidentally.#ClexaWeek Day 6: Friends to Lovers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy angst for my last one-shot :) Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 :(

Lexa smiled as she saw Clarke jogging out of her dorm building. Just seeing her best friend jogging across the narrow path to where she was waiting made her happy. It was an odd thing, really. Lexa hadn’t been the type to really have friends in school. She’d always just kept to herself.  
She had met Clarke quite by accident, during orientation in their freshman year. Lexa had been engrossed in discussing campus politics with the then student council president, and Clarke had been pushed into her by one of her friends as they were walking past.  
Lexa’s quick reflexes had prevented her from sending them both crashing into the booth and Clarke had apologised profusely, not willing to let the incident go until she had bought Lexa a coffee to make up for it. Three years later and they were practically joined at the hip. If Lexa actually lived on campus, they probably would have roomed together, but her sister had an apartment ten minutes away from the college, which allowed Lexa to save some money on housing and focus on her studies without distractions.  
Speaking of distractions…  
“Hi, best friend,” Clarke greeted with a beaming smile, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “How was your mid-term?”  
Lexa lifted a shoulder, trying to be modest. Expectedly, Clarke saw right through it.  
“Oh my God, you totally aced it, didn’t you?” she teased. “Crazy genius girl. Between you and Raven, I swear my IQ is probably lower than yours by like, a hundred points.”  
Lexa shook her head and smiled. “Don’t go there, Griffin. I have never met anyone who can wield a paintbrush with such finesse. Raven and I are just freaks of nature. You create nature.”  
The blonde blushed and ducked her head – by far Lexa’s favourite look on Clarke. She opened the passenger door of her car and stepped back. “Your carriage, m’lady.”  
“Such a gentlewoman,” Clarke gushed, sliding in. “Remind me how you’re single again?”  
Lexa just smiled and closed the door. Sighing to herself, she walked around the car. There was one very big, glaring reason that she was single.  
She was painfully and undeniably in love with Clarke Griffin.

It had happened accidentally, really, just like their first meeting. After a few months of friendship, movie nights turned into sleepovers with brunch the next morning. Lexa loved cooking and seeing Clarke all sleepy, still in her pyjamas just made her stomach flutter. She would always get a little sad when Clarke had to go back to her dorm after their sleepover.  
Her sister, Anya, had stated quite factually, that she was so obviously in love with Clarke. Lexa had denied it because she most certainly wasn’t. Oh, the naivety. She hadn’t planned on it, which was something that Lexa did religiously. Everything was planned; she had a daily routine, meetings, classes, homework sessions, workout sessions and time with Clarke all mapped out on her planner, which hung above her desk in her room. Anya teased her about it relentlessly, and Clarke loved it.  
Realisation hit Lexa when Clarke went on her first date with Finn Collins. He was passably cute – nowhere near good enough for Clarke Griffin – and Lexa had pretended (very well) to be excited for her best friend. After all, Clarke seemed happy. And all Lexa wanted was for Clarke to be happy.  
One date turned into two, which became five and before Lexa could blink, Clarke had a boyfriend. They still saw each other regularly, but she knew Finn didn’t like Clarke sleeping over at Lexa’s place. When that stopped, it damn near broke Lexa’s heart. She had taken down her scheduler and filled every slot available with something work related.  
It had taken an intervention from Anya and Raven (who were on-again-off-again fuck buddies) to get her to see reason.  
That reason was that she had feelings – real¬ feelings – for her best friend. Feelings that were unwarranted and unrequited. She spent ages trying to squash them, ignore them, pretend that they didn’t exist, but one smile from Clarke had her heart racing.  
Perhaps it wasn’t an accident that she fell in love with Clarke, but it certainly was accidental that she fell so hard and so fast.

Months passed, Clarke and Finn broke up, and things went back to normal between her and Lexa. Well, normal before Lexa had come to accept her feelings. She struggled at times, but they eventually became a hum in the back of her mind. She loved Clarke so much and getting to spend any time at all with her was worth any possible heartache.  
They were celebrating the end of mid-terms with a lavish dinner at the restaurant Octavia worked at. It was way pricey, but Lexa had been saving up. She wanted to treat Clarke. Both of them had worked so hard over the last few weeks, barely having a chance to see each other.  
Lexa ordered them a bottle of white wine and the two dive right into conversation about their mid-terms.  
“Honestly, I don’t really care what they grade me. I just want to get that internship,” Clarke fretted, wringing her fingers.  
“Clarke.” Lexa grabbed her hands and held them. “Your art is amazing. Professor Luna will undoubtedly see that and award you the internship. Who else is she gonna give it to, seriously? You’ve taken every top prize in the art department for the last year and a half.”  
The blonde blushed down at her hands, causing that all-too-familiar flutter in Lexa’s chest.  
“Thanks, Lex.”  
“Anytime.”  
Their food arrived and they ate heartily, the easy banter between them continuing with barely a break. After sharing a heavenly chocolate mousse made by Octavia herself, the pair headed to Lexa’s car. As always, Clarke plugged her phone in and immediately turned the volume up to play whatever ridiculous song had caught her fancy for the week. It ranged from Aerosmith to Nicki Minaj to Michael Bublé. It certainly made for some entertaining trips.  
Lexa pulled up outside Clarke’s building. “Thank you for tonight, Clarke. As always, your company is exquisite.”  
“Do you ever talk like you’re not from the eighteenth century?” Clarke teased.  
“Do you know how people spoke in the eighteenth century?” Lexa shot back.  
Clarke laughed. “Night, Lex.”  
She leaned forward to unplug her phone from the radio and Lexa leaned across the middle seat to kiss her on the cheek, like always.  
Only, she didn’t get Clarke’s cheek.  
Clarke must have turned at the last minute because instead of a rosy cheek, she got soft lips.  
Paralysed in utter surprise and probable fear, Lexa didn’t move away until a few seconds had lapsed.  
“C-Clarke, I’m sorry. I-I dind’t mean…I…”  
“It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke replied quietly, not meeting her gaze. “Um, I’ll text you.”  
Without waiting for a reply, Clarke exited the car as though a fire had been chasing her, leaving Lexa mortified and fearful that she may just have ruined their friendship.

“Whoa, what happened? Bad lobster again?” Anya asked as Lexa walked zombie-like through the door to their apartment.  
Raven, who was curled up next to her, sat up, an uncharacteristic look of concern crossing her face. “You don’t look so hot, Lextra.”  
Not bothering with a reply, Lexa walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol she could find. The twisted the cap off the whiskey and took several gulps straight from the bottle.  
“Okay, whoa.” Anya grabbed the bottle away from her. “If you’re looking to get yourself royally pissed, you can find something other than my Johnnie Walker Blue Label, thank you very much.”  
Still not saying anything, Lexa pulled out a six pack of beer and walked back into the living room, falling onto the sofa.  
“Do we poke it to see if it’s alive?” Raven stage-whispered.  
“I’m…alive. Sort of. Barely,” Lexa said softly, focusing on the cold bottle in her hand.  
“Was the mid-term that bad?” Anya sat down next to her.  
“Exam was fine. Aced it.”  
“So this has to do with Clarke? Did something happen at dinner?” Raven asked.  
“I don’t even know how it happened! I mean, it wasn’t supposed to happen! We’ve never… In all the times I’ve kissed her cheek, I never missed!” Lexa babbled.  
“Oh,” Anya and Raven chorused.  
“So, did she kiss you back?” Raven demanded.  
“NO!” Lexa shouted. “Would I be here, drinking myself stupid if she had?”  
“Did you tell her how you feel?” Anya prompted.  
Lexa scoffed.  
“Jesus. For a genius, you’re really fucking stupid. Why didn’t you tell her?”  
“Because she couldn’t get out of the car fast enough, Anya,” Lexa whispered, letting the tears she’d tried to keep at bay trickle down her cheeks. “I kissed my best friend and she’s never going to want to speak to me again.”  
“Now that’s just crazy talk,” Raven stated. “I’ve known Clarke since middle school. Her default setting is to retreat into her safe haven, which is her room more often than not. He just needs time to figure shit out.”  
“Exactly what does she need to figure out? How much I have completely fucked our friendship over? Things were fine the way they were. We were fine. She had no idea and I-“  
“Oh, please.”  
Lexa stared at her sister.  
“Do you really think that you are some master spy at hiding how you feel? Give me a break, Lexa. Raven and I both had to tell you that you were in love with Clarke before you actually started believing it. Now, every time she walks into a room, you look at her like she descended from the stars.”  
Lexa lifted a shoulder.  
“Holy shit, you are in so deep,” Raven murmured, half-jokingly. “Are you so sure that your feelings are one-sided, Lexa?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“So not an answer.”  
“Because I know Clarke.”  
“So do I.”  
“She’s been dating since we became friends.”  
Raven laughed. “That is the shittiest answer you could have come up with. What actual reason do you have, or what proof do you have that Clarke doesn’t return those feelings?”  
Lexa blinked. “But…”  
“You should have told her months ago how you felt, Lex,” Anya added quietly.  
“Seconded.”  
“But…how?” Lexa was lost. She couldn’t. Nope, it was a disaster waiting to happen. Clarke didn’t like Lexa in that way. They loved each other the way best friends loved each other. Platonically. Well, not so much Lexa, but Clarke didn’t. Definitely not.  
“Are we gonna have to do a show and tell for you?” Raven asked, throwing her hands up in the air. “Fine.” She turned to Anya, who was sitting next to her. “Oh, Clarke. You’re super fine and I want you to be mine.”  
Anya played along. “Whatever do you mean, Lexa?”  
“Well, I know that I should have told you this a really, really, really long time ago, but I totes dig ya.” She pulled pistol fingers and winked dramatically.  
“Oh, Lexa!”  
The real Lexa had to look away as her sister starting sucking face with Clarke’s best friend. Well, her other best friend. Although Raven and Anya did tell her to own up about her feelings when she first realised them, she still harboured the fear that it would irrevocably change their friendship.  
Well, their friendship had already been changed. Sighing, Lexa accepted that she needed to come clean with Clarke. It was probably going to be really messy and she would cry and end up with a broken heart, but it needed to be done. It was only fair to Clarke.  
Lexa grabbed her jacket, foregoing her car keys and just grabbed her phone and house keys.  
“Go get her, tiger!” she heard from the sofa just as she pulled the front door closed behind her.  
She really hoped that they wouldn’t have sex on the couch.

The air was chilly, but it kept Lexa alert and focused on what she needed to do. She had just rounded the corner of her street when she ploughed right into someone. Her quick reflexes saved the day again.  
“Shit, sorry!” came a familiar voice.  
“Clarke?” Lexa blinked in surprise, dropping her hands from where they had steadies the girl’s waist.  
“Uh, hi.” Clarke fumbled with the button on her jacket.  
“I was about to come and talk to you,” Lexa admitted quietly, willing every ounce of courage that she had to come to the surface. “Clarke, I-“  
“Lex, please, can I say something?” the blonde interjected nervously.  
“I, um…” She took a breath. “Normally I would say yes, but if I don’t say this now, I probably never will.” She looked into Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes, still framed with the light make up she had worn to dinner. “I honestly did not mean to kiss you in the car. It was an accident, but…” Don’t punk out now, Raven’s voice echoed in her head. “It was accidental, but I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought of doing that before.” She stuffed her hands into her pockets before continuing, “It has become clear that it wasn’t fair of me to keep this a secret for you for so long, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. The truth is, Clarke…” She took another deep breath. Come on, courage. “I love you, Clarke. I love you as more than a friend, so much more. I have for a long time now and given what happened tonight, I realised that you needed to know. We’re best friends and as much as I don’t want that to change, I understand that it probably will. And, I guess, part of me is okay with that because I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”  
Clarke blinked a few times in quick succession. Seeing that Lexa was done with her speech, she stepped a little closer to the brunette.  
“I wish you’d told me sooner,” she said quietly.  
“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered. “I didn’t mean to lie to you.”  
“I understand why you did.”  
“You do?”  
Clarke shrugged. “I had the same reasons. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to lose you.” She sighed and pinched her nose. “It’s exhausting not knowing if your feelings are unrequited or not. And even though this probably isn’t the way I had envisioned coming clean, I am glad that we did accidentally kiss, because would we ever have gotten to this point?”  
“I…” Lexa faltered. She was still processing the possibility of Clarke liking her back.  
“Whether we meant to or not, Lex, we’ve been dancing around this for almost the entirety of our friendship. I didn’t mean to fall in love with my best friend, and by some miracle, she loves me too.”  
“You… You love me?” Lexa squeaked.  
Clarke smiled a small smile and stepped right into Lexa’s personal space. She rubbed their cold noses together. “Yes, you dork. I’m sorry that we took so long to get here.”  
Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled them together for a hard kiss. It was purposeful and passionate, nothing like their accidental first kiss.  
Lexa loved Clarke and their happy accidents.

**Author's Note:**

> And, officially done! Some of my fics have subsequent chapters which will follow in the coming days.  
> #ClexaWeek has re-awoken my passion for fanfic writing which will, in turn, foster my love for novel writing.  
> I can honestly say that it is fucking great to be back :D


End file.
